


Finally Belonging

by AhavaShar



Series: Kingdom Come [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abused Male Character, BAMF Male Characters, Bella Bashing, Bisexual Male Character, But Renesmee grows faster, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Heats, I Don't Even Know, I'll add more tags as i go, Internalized Homophobia, It follows the story line for a bit, Its not omegaverse I promise, Jacob is an idiot, Jasper is an idiot, M/M, Multi, Really it does, Someone give my characters some love, Someone pls help me to tag, THEY DESERVE IT, You'll see what I mean, but there are dominants though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhavaShar/pseuds/AhavaShar
Summary: Edric Aiden Eirian was on the run from people who either wanted him dead, or wanted to use him for their own selfish gain.With little to no place to run, he settles in Port Angeles as a waiter in a small restaurant called "Chanced". One day, he meets a small group of wolves that turn his world upside down.There's more to Aiden than meets the eye. Can we say the same for the chase?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Demetri (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Original Male Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Male Character(s), Paul Lahote/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kingdom Come [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065410
Kudos: 15





	Finally Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT Twilight. Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own my characters and this story's plot.

_**In a small restaurant called 'Chanced'** _

It was the afternoon rush. People were rushing to get their lunches and go back to their jobs.

There was a waiter and many waitresses buzzing around like little fairies in the bright atmosphere of the little cafe-like restaurant. A few students were scattered throughout the restaurant, chatting; a couple just sitting by the glass walls of the restaurant and looking out of the window, hands intertwined and small smiles on both of their lips. There were even two old couples lowly chatting or just basking in the company of their partner in the corners of the restaurant. The restaurant echoed with laughter and chatter and the happy cheers of its customers, a noise that was somewhat and strangely pleasant.

Amongst these people, a small busy black haired male elegantly and hurriedly moved around, hair packed in a messy bun, letting a few strands frame his youthful and soft looking face. He wore a secure fitting white top and black trousers with a sort of apron over his immaculate , but strangely casual appearance. His not-so-broad shoulders tapered down into a slim waist, very soft curves and fluffy looking thighs.

He was lightly sweating in the warmth that shrouded the atmosphere, hurrying to get to the table that ordered on time. 

A group of rowdy boys with one observing female enters the room and immediately the owner, a tall black woman that didn't look her age and was named Marjani Roosevelt narrowed her eyes. _Definitely keeping an eye out on them._

"Rosabella!" An elder female quietly calls out. "Serve table 7!"

The female in questions pauses in her tracks, a small pout on her face. _No fair. I wanted to serve those group of hot looking guys!_

The female quickly turns in her tracks, heading to the table in question. On her way, she passes by the only male waiter that is currently on duty.

Just as the black haired male is done serving that table, he is called once more by a passing dark skinned waitress.

"Hey Aiden, serve table no. 24, alright?" The female says in a soft voice to the male, who nods.

Getting out his notepad, the male walks over to said table smiling at the few customers who waved at him.

Immediately he arrived though, he suddenly, but unnoticeably wobbled in his step, intoxicàting scents and way too many feelings settling in his heart.

_**Mates**._

He leaned on the table, facing the group of people in front of him; three males, all with black as night silky looking hair and a female that looked somewhat at peace with a short haircut. 

In tandem, two of the said males looked dazed and focused their intense stares on the waiter in a fitted uniform in front of them, absolutely taken. 

**_MATE. MINE. OURS._** The two inner wolves of the males repeated at the same time, a voice they've never heard before, but at the moment, they didn't care.

"So, what would you like to have?" _His voice was like honey, syrupy and warm with a bit of shyness imprinted into it._

"Two things. Your name and your number." Surprisingly, that was Jacob who spoke first, voice sweet for quite a jerk-like line.

"W-wha-?" The black haired waiter says, face going red. The redness spreads from his cute button nose to the tip of his small lightly pointed ears.

The table goes silent, the two other wolves staring at Jacob in surprise, while the third looks on at the blushing male in front of him wondering what other faces he could make if put in.. other circumstances.

"I-I um I don't u-usually give those kind of details t-to people I don't know." It pained the black haired waiter to say it, but it was true...

"Okay then. Would 7pm work for you? I could wait here for you after work?"

The male-in-question's blush deepens and he brings his notepad-for taking orders- to his face in embarassment.

"S-Sure." He stutters out a reply.

On the inside, his instincts were howling; his heart doing flips in his chest. He gave a little smile behind the notepad.

In a moment though, all was ruined.

"Hey dude, congrats!" One of the males says, smacking the back of the second dazed male, the one and only Paul Lahote.

A series of events are set into motion.

"What?!" The hot headed male shouts, shooting out of his seat and looking ready to explode, voice full of indignation. _It can't be! He has never EVER been attracted to a guy before, and now his MATE- woah, where did that come from!- was a guy. It was too much to digest. And doesn't he mean Imprint?_

Jacob also seems to be torn from his daze and harshly starts to shake in anger.

Leah and Jared, the other two wolves suddenly identified immediately shoot out of their seats, dragging their packmates away from the public eye to let out some steam. Maybe to a really deserted and deep alleyway nearby?

At the outburst, the once smiling waiter was left with his heart settled in the depths of his stomach as rejection and hurt flashed in his eyes. Seth awkwardly stayed on his seat feeling terrible for the waiter who was left standing.

"I could order for them?" Seth says, voice low and soothing, as much as it can be anyway with the strain in his puberty stricken voice.

The waiter turns to look at Seth, with complicated feelings in his eyes, until he sighs shaking his head.

"What would you like?" 

After listing out an order that was technically unfathomable to human understanding, he smiled.

"My names Seth by the way. Sorry for the behaviour of my friends. They usually aren't like that. Promise."

The waiter gives Seth a gentle warm smile that somehow radiated warmth and a nice soothing feeling.

"It's fine. My name is Aiden. It's nice to meet you."

With that, the male disappears to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he arrived with a large amount of food in his hands somehow managing not drop anything, although someone else carried another portion of food in her arms, while walking with Aiden.

Still, _there was no sign of his mates._

He sighed once more and gave the excited teenager the food.

"Thank you for coming! Come again soon!" 

That day, the male went back home upset, heart in his stomach and eyes downcast.

_Why did they react like that?_

A question that will plague his nights goes unanswered. The group of tanned men and woman hadn't come back since then.

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't help what I am. The only thing I can do is to adjust and hope today isn't my last."


End file.
